Suspicions
by Chibi Fluffy Muffin
Summary: --Formerly Oops I Missed--“I don’t know. He said his name was Danny Phantom…Hmmm, that’s the same first name as you! Are you a ghost?”
1. Tucker is Stupid

Hi! This is my first fanfic and it sucks. Please tell me what parts need work. Oh, and free cookies to anyone who reviews! This isn't going to be very long, maybe only three or four chapters at the most. 'Blah' is thoughts and "blah" is talking.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN DANNY PHANTOM- plushies, not the show. What, did you think I was Butch Hartman? I'm not; it says that clearly in my bio.(crazed look)If I were him, this wouldn't be a fanfic!!! ......

Chibi:(nervous look)I'm sane now, really I am...

Danny: No, you're not. Kish told me so. And you admitted it.

Chibi: Don't pay attention to him, he's lying! And anyway, what are you doing here? You should be in the fic.

Danny: Yeah, well, you didn't start it yet.

Chibi: Oh. (starts fic)  
  
"Ooops...I missed"  
  
Chapter 1: Bad Aim  
  
It was a normal day. Well, as normal as a day could get for Danny. He happened to be fighting several ghosts that multiplied when he hit them. Therefore, what started out to be two ghosts has now become two thousand. They weren't the toughest ghosts out there, but there were a lot of them. They stuck close to Danny, and rarely left his side. However, that wasn't because they liked him, they were leeches that sucked spectral energy. Tucker was absorbing them into the Fenton Thermos as they appeared. Sam stood watching basically for moral support.  
  
"Tucker, watch it! You're going to-," Sam shouted at him.  
  
"Tucker, wait stop!!," Danny interrupted.  
  
"What?," asked Tucker as he turned to face Sam. "Is something wrong?" he said, noting her pale face.  
  
"Y-you just sucked up Danny," she said, stricken.  
  
"I did?" Tucker paled at this. He turned to look for Danny and it was true; he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Oh no!!!," they said in unison.  
  
-------

> MWAHAHAHAHA!! I left off at a cliffie!! =P Yes, I do realize that this sucks. It's my first fic. I know this was really short. Danny: (reads it in 2 minutes) What was that? Chibi: That was my fic . Next chappie coming soon!!!!! I need at least five reviews to update. That said, review!! Flames welcome!! Cya!!


	2. Jack is Stupid

YAYNESS!! I updated! And it was all thanks to my reviewers! And for those of you that wanted a description of the leeches, this chappies for you.  
  
Reviewer Replies:  
  
lightning streak: Thanks! And here are your macadamia nut cookies!  
  
YuGiOh, The King of Games: You wanted Chapter 2 and I delivered. Sugar cookies for you!  
  
Fox of Light: I have an interesting plot? Cool! Thankies! You get chocolate chip cookies!  
  
frozen phoenix tears: When I first read "DUDE!" I thought it was going to be a flame. I was so wrong! Thanks! You get those yummy cookies for babies, arrowroot I think they're called.  
  
Danny's hottie: Thanks! Macadamia chocolate chip for you!  
  
fear me! heh: er, thanks, I guess... sugar cookies for you!  
  
cheerin4danny: YAY!!! You get molasses cookies!  
  
cheerleader4life: I updated. You get walnut cookies!  
  
LotusStar: COOL!! I had to look up 3 words in that review! YAY!! MACADAMIA FOR YOU!!! (hyper)  
  
Chibi Millennia Phantom: I GET A FISH!!!! WOOHOO!!! (still hyper) You get chocolate chip cookie dough!   
  
toni: THANKIES!!! Double chocolate chunk for you!  
  
Andrew-Squee: YAY!!! I have an evil cliffy! WOOHOO!! And, since I like the word SQUEEE!!, you get ANIMAL CRACKERS!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Danny Phantom. The leeches are mine! Yay! I do own something in this fic!  
  
"Ooops...I missed"  
  
Chapter 2: Cylindrical Trap  
  
This was a new experience for Danny.   
  
'This is so creepy,' he thought, as he gently fell to the bottom. Strange enough, it was exactly how The Box Ghost described it to be. A cylindrical trap. It was a round, smaller, and slightly blueish version of the ghost zone. And he was stuck there with the leeches Tucker sucked up. They resembled little green blobs with paws and big red eyes. They would be somewhat cute if they weren't evil. Danny quickly stood up and continued the battle. After one final blow, the leeches finally disappeared in a flash of green smoke. Danny sank to the floor, taking a well-deserved nap.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Tucker, you IDIOT!! I cannot believe you! You just, you just- AAGH!! YOU IDIOT!!!!!" Sam shouted.  
  
"Look, Sam, I'm sorry. Why don't we move on to something more important? Like letting Danny out?" Tucker pleaded.   
  
"You're right; I shouldn't have gotten so upset and I apologize. Okay, time to let Danny out," she said, pressing the release button on the thermos.  
  
Danny shot out, landing in a heap against a tree. His friends immediately rushed to his side.  
  
"Danny? Are you okay? Danny? Wake up; you're late for school. Oh, by the way, did you study for you're huge Biology test that counts for 75% of the grade?" Tucker said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!? I'M LATE??!?!?!"   
  
"Chill, Danny. Tuck was just trying to wake you up," Sam replied. "Well, anyway, it's been a long day. I bet you're tired. I'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye!" she said as she walked away and around the corner.  
  
"Sam's right. You look beat. I've gotta go home anyway. Bye!" Tucker said, leaving Danny to walk home himself.   
  
"See ya!" Danny shouted after him. Then he slowly walked home.  
  
"I'm home!" Danny shouted to no one in particular.   
  
"Jack, show Danny the new invention. You know, the Fenton Ghost Revealer," Maddie said.  
  
"Oh, right!" Jack replied. Danny had a sinking feeling about this one. 'Uh-oh, this one might not be so good for my secret,' he thought.   
  
"See, this baby here exposes ghosts that have possessed humans and ghosts that pose as humans! Now, wanna see how it works?" Jack answered himself. "Of course you do!"  
  
"Actually, Dad, I really don't," Danny said, backing away.   
  
"Too late! BANZAI!!" shouted Jack, pressing the 'expose' button. There was a huge puff of smoke. When it cleared Danny stood there in ghost form.  
  
"Oh no. Not now. This can't be happening. Ooops." Said Danny, dumbstruck.  
  
"You're a- you're a-"  
  
"Ghost. Yeah, I know." Danny said, bluntly.  
  
"Who are you?" said Maddie.   
  
"What? You don't know who I am?" asked Danny. Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank God. They don't realize it's me.'   
  
"Um, no we don't know who you are." Maddie replied.   
  
"Well, then. My name is Danny Phantom, and you'll probably never see me again. Ever..." Danny said awkwardly. He turned around and flew off into the night sky.   
  
Ta Da!!!! How's that for a longer chappie? And a cliffy!!  
  
Danny: Good work.   
  
Chibi: You know, you're really hot when you say work...(love struck)  
  
Danny: er..right.  
  
Chibi: Anyway, I need 10 reviews to update! If you review, you get a plushie! Flames welcome! Cya! -- 


	3. Danny is Stupid

"Ooops, I Missed"

Chapter Three: Jack's Suspicions

Danny flew up to the top of the roof, phased through the floor, down to where his parents were and detransformed behind Jack.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"I don't know. He said his name was Danny Phantom..." Jack was still awestruck at seeing such an advanced ghost. "Hmmm, that's the same first name as you! Are _you_ a ghost?"

Maddie glanced at her husband, and then to her son. "Jack, don't be silly. Danny was here the whole time, right behind you. How could he be in two places at once?"

"I don't know, but my question still stands! Danny, are you a ghost!?" he asked firmly. Danny backed up a little and sighed.

"Do you really want to know? Because this is important."

"Yes, Danny! What part of 'Are you a ghost?' don't you understand?" Jack was getting impatient.

"I-I can't answer!" Danny knew this would raise his father's suspicions, but he didn't want his secret out. Not with his parents. Who knows what they'd do?

"Dad, Danny's a common name! Danny is _not_ a ghost!" Jazz had walked in and, seeing the trouble Danny was in, covered for him. "This is just another example of your obsession with ghosts!"

"Jazz is right; Danny isn't a ghost. We've had a long night, why don't we go to bed?" Maddie dragged her husband up the stairs.

Jack was really suspicious now. What if Danny was a ghost? That would explain why all of his inventions only worked around him. Not only that, it would explain why he was always out past curfew. But how could he be a human _and_ a ghost? That was where he was stuck. But he was sure now that Danny was the ghost. Tomorrow, he'd research and make something that would expose him as the ghost he was!

The Next Day....

At lunch, Danny told his friends what had happened last night.

"Guys, what should I do? He could expose me at any moment! My secret isn't safe! I know he's suspicious; I'm so stupid! Why did I say my name was that!? Why not Mark Phantom or something!" Danny was a nervous wreck. He couldn't sleep at all that night, what with worrying so much that Jack would run in and use the Fenton Ghost Revealer on him.

"Danny, relax. Worrying won't get you anywhere." Sam tried to calm him down.

"Yeah, Danny, right now he's probably researching how to expel the ghosts of dead chickens from eggs," said Tucker.

"Okay, but can we please hit the library after school? I want to research and talk; since my house isn't safe anymore." The bell rang, and the three friends went off to their next classes.

Meanwhile...

Tucker was right; Jack was researching, but not about chickens and eggs. He was researching about Danny Phantom. It turned out that there were some witnesses and sightings of the ghost in the police records. One of the witnesses was Paulina Sanchez. (A/N: Remember in MBK? He knocked over her makeup. And other times.) And another was Dash Baxter. (A/N: In Parental Bonding, he phased through the bleachers. There were also other times.) They were pulled out of school and brought to the police station.

"Have you seen this ghost?" Jack shoved pictures of Danny Phantom in their faces.

"Um, yeah. Once or twice, I think" Dash tried to remember. "Yes! Remember when you chaperoned the dance?" Jack nodded.

"Continue"

Dash clearly remembered now.

((Flashback))

_Dash was hitting on his date when he heard a strange whistling noise. He turned quickly and saw a ghost crashing through the bleachers. He had white hair, which was odd because he appeared to be a kid. He also had green eyes, but not green like that geek Tucker. These were a bright, glowing green. Just as soon as he saw him, the ghost flew off and Dash saw him fighting this huge dragon!_

((End Flashback))

He had run off then, but the memory was still fresh in his mind. He quickly told him all this, and then Paulina had to tell her sighting.

"I saw him the same time Dash saw him. He actually saved me from the dragon!" Paulina recalled. "There was also another time. I was trying out foundation in the mall, and this ghost appeared behind me! It was green and had red eyes."

((Flashback))

_Paulina was annoyed that another old person hovered over her. She turned to tell her off, and saw a monster instead!_

_"Aaahh!!" she screamed. Another ghost quickly came and knocked it away. He then beat it, but barely. He seemed angry with himself. He talked to some kids for a minute and then flew away._

((End Flashback))

"I can't remember the kids names! But I do know that they're friends of Danny's, because he took me to the dance that time," Paulina said.

"It doesn't matter, because I now have all the information I need. Thank you."

* * *

Omigod, I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner! I had a TON of fic ideas. I'm working on a Tokyo Mew Mew fic, it'll be up in a week or two. (or whenever I feel like it) 

So.... Reviewer Replies!:

Satashi: YAYHOO!!!!!! YOU REVIEWED!!!!! WOOHOO!!! OH YEAH!! UH HUH!! IT'S A GREAT DAY!! UH HUH!!!YOU ARE DROWNED WITH MASAYA PLUSHIES!!!! They say, "Be eco-friendly!" when squeezed! This chapter will bring the rating to 4 stars! I tried really hard!

Chibi Millenia Phantom: YAY!! I have TWO FISH!!! You get a SamxDanny plushie!

Danny's hottie: Thankies! Danny plushie!

Fox of Light: I updated! (after a month, but uh...O.o;;) Sam plushie!

OSparrow: I LURVE COCO PUFFS!! Tucker plushie!

Cheerleader4life: They are stupid...Pick a plushie! Danny F or Danny P?

Shaadra –shadow: Danny P plushie!

Hiyume: Thanks! Sam in the pretty dress from Parental Bonding plushie!

LotusStar: It wasn't as dramatic as running away. Sorry if you were disappointed! Dash plushie!

SaphireMagik: Thanks, and I updated! Paulina plushie!

Neosun7: I updated! Sayonara Pussycat plushie!

Goodlittlecatholicschoolgirl: Omigod, Lord of the Pants was hilarious...(dies) Jack plushie!

This chapter was pretty long for me. And two flashbacks! And a cliffy!

Read and review!

Oh, go read Satashi's fics! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
